Feeling Yet To Be Named
by keliathewolf
Summary: Bella is sick and they find House. Bella's strong attitude immediately attracts House. Love does not choose ages. Sorry bad summary! Better story inside! Not on Hiatus anymore!
1. A new patient, oh joy!

**Ok, this is my first House M.D story EVER and also my first crossover EVER! I really love House M.D (season 7 up!). I'm not a Huddy fan though, more like a Houseteen (House/Thirteen). Anyway, enjoy and please no bad comments. At least in this first chapter, well, it's not really a chapter, more like a teaser!**

**Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor House M.D or any of their characters. However, I do own Kelia (who is my alter ego). I don't even own med books so I'll make up the tests and the diagnosis. **

**Ok…**

**NOW!**

Bella covered her mouth with her hand and ran towards the bathroom. She was feeling sick today, but not the normal sickness. She was drifting between consciousness and blackness. Charlie was sick worried about her and didn't really noticed that she wasn't moping around all depressed about Edward.

"Dad I'm not feeling that good…" _Oh, really? I could tell!_ He thought sarcastically as he nodded and called Forks hospital.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered "This is Doctor Snow how may I help you?"

"Umm… I'm Charlie, the Chief of Police...!"

"Oh! Yes, I remember you. How's Bella? Still depressed?" He asked concern all over his voice.

"Actually, it's not about the depression I'm worried. She has been puking all day and blacking out over and over again." He explained, praying that the older man would know what it was.

"It seems like she has an internal bleeding, could you bring her to the hospital?" He sounded urgent. Charlie went on red alert immediately.

"Yes, of course, I'll be there in one minute!" He almost shouted to the phone before hanging up. "Bella, hospital NOW!" He yelled at Bella before he realized that she had gone unconscious again. Picking her up and carrying her to his patrol car, he drove way over the speed limit to the hospital. Doctor Snow was waiting for them and helped him to get his daughter out of the car.

He then took her to run some tests, which came up negative for all the things he could think of. Going back to where Charlie was sitting, chewing his finger nails, he sighed and said

"I'm sorry, but your daughter has no explainable disease." Charlie's face fell with disappointment. _No, no, no, not Bella!_ He chanted in his head, too anxious to actually say anything. Seeing the look in his face, Doctor Snow smiled a bit, just to show him that there was still hope "Look, I know this really good doctor at New Jersey. He cures the most unbelievable cases from all over the world. He is in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Charlie thanked him, got Bella in the car and drove home again.

After one more night of puking, they were finally on a plane to New Jersey.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

House sighed as he limped over to do his clinic hours. No interesting cases that day, just a bunch of clinic hours to do. Idiot people with simple and idiot problems…

"House!" Wilson called from his office. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Easter eggs, don't you see?" House retorted. Wilson sighed.

"You have a case, so you're free of you clinic hours" He said reluctantly.

"Really? Thanks daddy!" House said sarcastically. He limped back to his office to find the team all reading the file with puzzled faces.

"Finally figured out that Santa doesn't exist? Thirteen, coffee!" He said as he seated in his chair, watching them jump in surprise. Thirteen looked annoyed but complied.

"We've got a patient. Her name is Bella Swan!"


	2. HEY, JIMMY LIKES THE BAR WOMAN!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House m.d or any medical books for that matter (I'll just make it all up)**

**WARNING! HOUSE IS A BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**House POV**

I went to visit my new patient and mock her! My day's really great! I limped into the patient's room and opened my mouth to make some sarcastic remark, but when I shifted my eyes from her file to the actual patient, I couldn't say anything and just stood there, mouth hanging open like a bloody idiot.

She was very delicate yet looking confident, with dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Her body was just as perfect as the face. I mean, I'm sure it didn't look _that_ good, but it was still perfect.

She raised an eyebrow at me when she caught me staring.

"Enjoy the view?" She asked sarcastically, but also shyly.

"A lot" I answered truthfully. I had no idea why I did that. I was _never_ honest, if you asked me what time it is at 3 pm, I would answer 2:50 am just to confuse you.

She blushed deeply and I found myself moving closer to her. I caught myself before I did something stupid.

"It looks like you have the flu. Is that bad enough to waste mine and my team's time?" I asked, sarcastically. She frowned at me.

"Your team said it wasn't the flu. They said something about a thing in my hearth…" She said, flatly, almost as if she was shooing a too curious kid.

"Well, I'll have to find them then, you know, if you see the Easter bunny, tell him I told 'hi'" And with that I left. Poor Cuddy (Sarcasm here), I didn't told her that I put a paper saying "I'm the Easter Bunny" on her back.

**Bella's POV**

Wow, that doctor is weird. Easter Bunny? What the hell was that all about? Just when I was thinking of that, a woman came into my room. She had black hair and a bossy look on her face.

"Is House in here?" She asked me politely. I wonder who House is. Maybe the doctor. I mean, she looked angry and he looked like the prankster type. I said no and she turned to leave and I saw a paper on her back, saying that she was the Easter Bunny.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud, _So that's what Doctor House meant!_ The woman turned to face me, confusion clear in her face.

"I'm sorry, is just that you have a paper on your back" I informed her and she reached for it and read it with an angry look.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure Doctor House wasn't in here?" She asked and I pretended to think.

"Well, he was here…"

"And why didn't you tell me?" She asked, confused.

"You asked if he _was here at the present time_, which he is obviously not. You never asked for a while ago" I smiled up at her and she chuckled. "I'm Bella by the way"

"I'm Lisa Cuddy, the hospital's Dean of Medicine" She said and I shook her hand.

"I think he was looking for his team" I informed her. She nodded thankfully and left. Not too long after that, Charlie came in.

"Bella" he breathed relieved "How are you doing?"

"I'm good"

"Good. Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm in a nearby hotel." I nodded and smiled.

"Go, take a walk, you don't need to be here all the time" I told him, frowning and he bowed his head and, after a last goodbye, he left.

Alone! Finally!

Oh crap, shouldn't have said that. Right that moment two guys and a woman plus House came into my room.

The woman smiled up at me. Her face looked like a number. How weird. But she was pretty, no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Remy Hadley" She said and I frowned.

"I have no idea why, but I was kinda expecting you to say your name was Thirteen or something." I blushed at the look she gave me "No offence" I quickly added. She nodded.

"None taken, just something I wasn't expecting."

Suddenly, House burst out laughing like mad. After a few seconds he was already clutching his sides, gasping for air.

"She… ahahah… she said you should be…ahahaha… Thirteen!" He finished, laughing even harder.

**House' POV**

Oh. My. God. I don't remember ever laughing so hard. It's just that I wasn't expecting her to say that. Finally someone who understands me! I sobered up at the sight of her hurt look. Part of me wanted to say "Oh, don't be a child, I'm just laughing, quit whining!" and the other part wanted to hit me for hurting her.

I was about to chose the first one when the other took control and I found myself apologizing.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was actually laughing at Thirteen, because that is what I call her and you guessed the name" I finished, gasping for air. She nodded, blushing a deep shade of red.

"It's nothing, it's ok" She assured me and I nodded, relieved.

"Ok, let's take a look at your file, Vamp Girl" As I turned away, I didn't note her expression.

I was more focused on my team's facial expression. Pure shock.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. As they didn't react, I sighed and turned to Bella again.

"Sorry, they seem to have blocked. They won't be able to heal you and you will die. THE END." She looked rather shocked herself.

My team seemed to unfreeze in that moment and started checking her vitals and asking her questions. Most of them were about her sex life and she blushed deeply as she answered negatively to each one of those questions.

I was getting pretty bored at this so I walked to the bar to find out that Wilson wasn't there yet. I sighed heavily and leaned against the wall until Wilson passed by me.

"HEY JIMMY!" I yelled.

"HOUSE! Why are you screaming?" He asked, sighing.

"JUST BECAUSE. PRETTY COOL ISN'T IT?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Anyway, your team told me that you felt _bad_ for a patient and you apologized?" He made it sound like a question "What did you give them to drink?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"YES I DID APOLIGIZE AND NO I DID NOT GIVE ANY ILEGAL SUBSTANCES TO MY TEAM, WHY?

"Oh… really?"

"OH MT GOD, YOU FIND YOURSELF SEXUALLY ATRACTED TO THE WOMAN BEHIND THE COUTER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This time everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Wilson.

Ah ah, the woman behind the counter is UGLY! And with that I left him there, strangely looking forward to see Bella.

**OOC, I know…**

**Reviews, any one?**


	3. My Bella

**Finally updated! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites.**

**House's POV**

"Do you expect me to get better just by staring at me?"

"No Mr. Bond, I expect you to die" I said in my creepy voice.

"Oh really? It's just that some little bird told me that you were working really hard on getting me better"

"Oh, it did?"

"She looked quite shocked herself"

"It's Cuddy, then" Bella smiled up at me.

"So, why do you spend two hours in my room every day?" She asked, changing the subject completely. That caught me off guard. God damnit, why couldn't she just be like every other girl I've met?

"I need somewhere to be while I'm _supposed_ to be doing my clinic hours"

"I'm fun to be around, admit it" Yes, you are, you are different than everything I've met.

"In your dreams"

She was fun to be around, but I was in no mood to make more mistakes like the one of apologizing. Gregory House never apologizes to anyone!

"Why does everybody call you House?" She asked, out of nowhere.

"I thinks that's my business and not for you to be prying" I answered, a little harsher than I intended to be. She looked hurt, but turned her face away so I couldn't see her.

I felt bad for hurting her and wondered what was happening to me. She was a teen after all, she should be complaining about school, crushes, annoying friends, not teasing me!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" I found myself asking.

"It's ok. The woman that told me you were really working hard also told me that you being nice is not a typical behavior" She said and smiled "I really didn't mean to pry"

"My name is Gregory House, but I guess House is shorter" I answered her previous question.

"HOUSE!" Someone that sounded annoyingly like Cuddy screamed down the hall.

"Speaking of the devil" I muttered and turned to go do my actual job. I could see Bella already drifting into unconsciously again, and that was starting to worry me.

She chuckled.

"Try to keep me alive, would ya?" She teased, when I was halfway into the hall and I stopped dead in my tracks, smiling.

"I'll do my best!" I shouted back.

**Bella's POV**

When I got back to consciousness again, I was surrounded by Thirteen, Chase and Foreman. House was nowhere to be seen.

"Glad you're awake" Thirteen said, smiling.

"Did my best. Speaking of that, where's doctor House?" I asked, trying to see if he was outside, until Chase placed a hand in my shoulder to calm me down.

"Hey, calm down, doctor House will be here shortly. Why do you want him anyways?" Chase asked, curiosity peeking into his eyes.

"He's fun to be around" I answered as if it was obvious and shrugged. They looked at me dumbfounded, but said nothing as they checked my vitals.

I started to fall into unconsciousness again. I saw everything turn blurry very slowly and a slightly mechanic taste come to my mouth. The monitors started buzzing and the doctors launched themselves in a frenzy to save me. Ha-ha, that's useless, clowns!... No! Not the black again no, n-

When I woke up, there was no one in the room, or so I thought until I heard a small chuckle.

"Good. You're awake" House said. I wouldn't notice him if he hadn't talked. He was sitting on the other side of the room, staring at the street outside the window, while spinning his cane.

"What are you doing here?" He pretended to be hurt.

"What, you black out for thirty minutes and forget our little talks every afternoon?" He asked, and finally turned to me, allowing me to see his face.

My breath caught in my throat as his electric blue eyes pierced my soul. They showed nothing more than hurt, although his face was sarcastic. I glanced at the watch in the wall and saw that it was already two p.m.

"Sorry, didn't know it was that late already"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to shove the watch on your face" More sarcasm "Start paying attention to the time, woman!"

"Hardly"

"Hardly what?"

"I'm hardly a woman, more like a girl"

**House POV**

That was actually when I remembered that she was just eighteen. I felt my brows come together in a small disappointment frown. She was fun to be around, with an interesting way of acting, often doing the unpredictable. Then again, he was almost fifty and she was only eighteen.

"Doctor House?" I heard her ask. Once more, my mouth talked for me.

"Call me Greg" I heard my voice say.

"Okay Greg"

"You're fun to be around" Ok, this has to stop!

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself!"

My eyes hardened as I looked at her, the woman that made my defenses go down, that called me by my first name, that made me want to hug her and never let go, that made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

The woman that made me feel like a lovesick teenager.

I didn't want to be like that, so I got up. She looked alarmed.

"Stay" I raised an eyebrow at her "Please?"

I felt my legs lose strength and I fell into the chair again as she smiled.

We talked for hours; she surprisingly wanted to study medicine and asked me about life at the hospital. I taught her some medical stuff and then she went to sleep.

I didn't move an inch from where I was, watching Bella sleep, like I was hypnotized. I was vaguely aware that my team was gathered at the door, whispering to each other, but didn't pay them much attention.

I only had eyes to Bella.

My Bella.

**So, I wrote all this while listening to "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. Really inspired me, sorry if it's short. Please review! **

**Of course I had to talk about an obvious problem to their relationship: the age. He nearly fifty, she's eighteen. Pedophilia anyone? I mean, I know she's legally adult, but there's a big difference.**

**But don't worry, that problem has a simple solution! Or maybe not… Well, review please!**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	4. Dreams

**Feeling Yet To Be Named**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Don't own it, and I don't know a thing about medicine. All diseases are made up by me. **

_**Chapter 4: You guys are really annoying, you know?**_

**House's POV**

I limped to my office as Cuddy finally succeeded in drag me away from Bella. As I got there, everyone from my team was giving me weird glances.

"Uh, Earth to useless team, do you copy?" I said, waving my hand in front of me, in a mocking worried tone.

Chase and Thirteen glared at me while Foreman just shook his head.

"I can't believe it. A teenage girl, House?" He said, with disbelief filling his voice.

"What about her?"

"He doesn't know, see? I told you!" Chase yelled, turning to Foreman. Foreman frowned and started arguing with Chase, and Thirteen paired with him.

After a few minutes of boredom, I started to freak.

"Argh, I run a kindergarten." I moaned and hit Thirteen in the butt with my cane. She yelped.

"What the hell, House?" She shrieked.

"Stop arguing and focus in Bella!" I ordered, in a voice that didn't allow any other argument. My serious voice. If anything happened to Bella because of my idiot team, someone would die…

They all seem to wake up at that and started offering theories

"Mark syndrome?" Thirteen said.

"Would explain the heart problem that is causing the pass outs." I thought about that for a second. It was worth trying. I nodded.

"Do the tests for Mark Syndrome and meanwhile start treating her for auto immune" And then I walked out of my office, only to be pushed into an empty office by Wilson.

"If you wanted a quickie, you just had to ask, you know?" I mocked him. He sighed in exasperation.

"Shut up, House, I'm serious"

"Do tell what's bothering you great Sensei!"

"What's going on between you and Bella?" He asked.

"You're not the first one to ask"

"Just answer it"

"There's nothing going on" I was lying.

"Don't lie to me. You stayed with her all night, and wouldn't tell us why"

"I was worried about a patient, is that so terrible? I'm a doctor!" I said in a duh tone.

"You never worry about a patient House, you despise them" Wilson was right.

Uh… What if there really is something going on? What if- Uh oh, what if I'm falling in love with her? The symptoms are all there: racing heart, smile on my face, and incapability of denying her anything… Maybe I'm sick, that would be better!

"House, are you having an epiphany or something?" Wilson asked, confused, and I realized I had dozed off for longer than I planned.

"No, I just got bored of your talk"

"You are in love with her" Wilson stated, looking completely surprised, as if he wasn't expecting to be right.

"I'm not" I denied.

"Yes. Yes you are. House! She is just eighteen!" He scolded, almost shouting.

"Shhhhhh! Ok, I love her and so what?" I admitted it. I admitted it for the very first time. I, Gregory House, am in love with some idiot teenager!

"Now… well, I don't know!" And with this he walked off.

**Bella's POV**

_As soon as it started I knew it was a dream, mainly because of three things._

_First, I was at the middle of a forest._

_Second, there was a cane floating in the air._

_Third, Edward was standing right in front of me, holding my hands in his._

"_Bella" Edward whispered, moving closer to me, until our faces were just inches apart. Honestly, it ripped the hole in my chest open again and bleeding full speed. I wanted him so bad, so freaking bad, but it wasn't right anymore, it didn't __**feel**__right._

_Just as our mouths were about to touch, I heard another voice. It was rough, warm, intoxicating and definitely human. I __**knew**__ that voice._

"_Bella!" House called, and suddenly I could hear as clearly as a vampire, and heard him running through the forest. His cane, which was floating in the air, started flying over to the edge of the clearing I was in until House came out of the tree line and picked it up._

_Edward turned to me, fire in his eyes._

"_What is this? Bella, who is this guy?" He asked, spitting venom in his words._

"_This is Doctor House, I've been sick" I explained him. He didn't seem worried at all, just angry._

"_Oh, so I leave you and you think you can just, what? Move on and meet another guy?"_

"_Uh…He's not another guy. He is a doctor!" I shouted. He was being so selfish!_

"_I didn't ask what he did for living" Edward retorted, screaming_

"_You know what? You were the one to leave me, now deal with it!" I yelled._

_Meanwhile, House had started limping towards us. A small part of my mind wondered why couldn't he just walk normally now if he had just been running minutes ago._

_Edward's grip on my wrists tightened and he glared first at House and then at me. His hands were so strong that they were threatening to break my wrists. House looked angry. Well, angry would be the understatement of the year. He was furious._

"_Hands off her, bastard!" He was so angry that his voice was suffocated._

"_I'm her boyfriend"_

"_No, you're not. Now, let her go, you're hurting her, asshole!" House punched Edward in the face. Surprisingly, his head turned violently and he fell backwards. He then got up, testing his nose to see if it was broken._

_He walked threateningly to House, but suddenly his cane turned into an AK47 and he started shooting Edward, who fell with a loud 'thump'. I felt like I should be crying and begging him to stop but could only feel shocked. I didn't want anyone to die; I just didn't like Edward anymore!_

_Wait! Was it true, then? I didn't love Edward anymore? Was it safe to say his name? I decided to call other name instead._

"_House…" He turned to me, his electric blue eyes holding me where I was, unable to move._

"_I did it to protect you"_

"_I… Thank you" That was the best I could think of. House's eyes shone playfully for a moment before he raised the AK 47 and broke it into two. I stared at him, my jaw on the floor, but scolded myself. This was a dream after all._

_House moved closer to me, I could feel in warm breath on my face. I tried to move but found out I couldn't. I didn't want to. I closed my eyes and counted the time by heartbeats. It only took one for him to close the space between us and brush his rough lips against mine. It only lasted a second, but it was the most incredible second I ever had. We kissed again, this time more forcefully. Our kisses were growing more passionate, more desperate. Like we needed each other and couldn't get it fast enough. He pulled apart._

"_You're eighteen. I'm almost fifty" He said._

"_It doesn't matter"_

"_You're right" We kissed again, his cane/AK 47 forgotten on the ground by our side. His hands came to hold the small of my back and the back of my neck, as our mouths danced together, our tongues intertwining. _

_Then, all of a sudden…_I woke up.

I woke up to a hospital room and a sleeping House on a chair by my side. I touched my lips as I blushed, remembering the dream I had had just a few seconds ago.

I saw his cane on my bed and half expected it to turn into an AK 47. But it didn't; of course it didn't. Canes don't turn into AK 47s. It was just a dream, that's all. A really good dream.

**So, this is the new chapter. Diseases invented by me. Maybe they do exist, but probably don't. Well, hope you liked it.**


	5. Help Me Out!

**Thanks for the reviews! You are ADORABLE!**

_**Chapter 4: Roses for my grave**_

_**Caution: Read the AN in the end or you WON'T understand.  
**_

**House's POV**

I woke up feeling even more tired that when I fell asleep. Well thank you non-existing god that really helped me! I noticed someone staring at me. Bella. I straightened faster than I could blink, cursing under my breath when my leg hit the corner of the bed. She heard it; she heard everything!

"Are you ok?" She asked, with concern coated voice. I sighed.

"I'm fine"

"If you say so" I was surprised. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she just let me deal with the problem, just like I wanted to do. I love her, ever told you that?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

I love you.

"No, why do you say that?"

"It seems like it. The look on your face" She shrugged and looked away for a second, before looking at me again.

"No, I have nothing to say" I edged **(sp?)** closer to her, sitting on the bed. "You, Bella, you are different from everything I know, you- you are…" I trailed off and started over "I-…"

"You what?" She asked with a look of confusion written all over her face.

"I'm really glad that I can help you get better. I think that you should be able to get out of the hospital in a week, more or less." And with that I walked off, cursing under my breath. I was a fucking coward.

"House" I heard Wilson call me and I sighed.

"Yes?" I decided to play nice, just because I was too bored to annoy him.

"I'm going to talk to her" He announced and I tensed, letting out a low hiss. She was _my_ Bella. However, I decided to not act that protective of her and ask politely.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you don't act all Alpha Male on me for trying to steal your girl. I'm not trying to steal her" He raised his hands as if surrendering. I nodded.

"I need Vicodin" And with that, I walked off.

**(Bella)**

I was still playing my conversation with House in my head when Dr. Wilson walked in the room and sat where House had been just a few moments ago.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" He asked.

"Better"

"You do realize House is completely head over heels in love with you, don't you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"_What the HELL are you talking about?_"

**O_O**

**That's the only thing that occurred to me… This is kind of just a draft so it's not finished (not even close) but I just want to know what you think I should do (not this rushed of course):**

**A**** Make Wilson talk for his friend and Bella confront him later**

**Or**

**B ****Make House confess his love all by himself?**

**The problem is that I don't have any more ideas, so help me out. Once I've decided, I will re write this chapter to your liking.**

**Thank you very much.**


	6. Surprise, I think you'll like it!

**Thanks for the reviews! You are ADORABLE! DeathDaisy, thank you for your suggestion, I will follow it ;)**

**Chapter 5: Wilson's Plan…MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Caution: Now BOTH Wilson and House are a bit OOC… **** Ok, maybe not Wilson…**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: I ASKED A FRIEND OF MINE TO WRITE ME A LEMON FOR THIS STORY SO THERE SHOULD BE SOME OF THIS CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO CHANGE THE STORY RATING... YET *WINK* THE CONTENT IS OPTIONAL AND DOES NOT COMPROMISE THE PLOT (EXCEPT FOR THE VERY OBVIOUS OF THE EXISTENCE OF A RELATIONSHIP!) SO YOU CAN SKIP IT!**_

**I don't own House MD. **

**Bella's POV**

After making a heart stopping announcement, Doctor Wilson just _left…LEFT!_ The bastard... It left me wondering if what he said was true. Probably not... I mean, it's not like I don't feel the attraction, the pull towards each other, but _love? _I mean, I know I've been dreaming of flying canes and kissing House and... Oh god, I didn't know what to think anymore! Evil Wilson...

I decided to get up and use the serum support **(sp?) **to get to House's office, if he even had one. I was at the doorway when I noticed that I didn't even know where his office was! I decided to just ask anyone.

I was halfway through the hallway and having a hard time continuing. I was actually panting like a dog and limping like a cripple, holding on to the serum support for dear life.

"Guess who am I imitating?" I groaned gripping the serum support tighter as my legs got a little weaker. Suddenly I felt someone's arms wrapping around my waist, ever so gently but also strongly **(Readers cooing: Ohhhhhhhhhh)**.

"If I didn't know better I would say it was me" I heard House's voice saying.

"House!" I squealed, turning around quickly to stare at his now warmer icy blue eyes. He smiled at me and set me up on my feet again.

"Feeling better?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Much better. So Wilson came to me with this wild theory..."

"Yes?"

"... That I would like to discuss in your office" I finished with a devious smile that made him smirk.

"I know plenty of other places where we could get some _privacy_" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I blushed at least ten different shades of red. His smirk grew wider.

"Naughty" I said like I was disappointed and punched him playfully on the arm. He winced mockingly and held his arm out for me.

"Shall we?"

"Of course"

"I have a theory..." He said on our way there.

"Finally read _Twilight?__** (Irony, anyone?)**_

"No way, the main character is WAY too much Mary Sue to my liking" He winked at me and held his office's door open for me. I limped in and plopped down in the couch as he closed the door. It was pretty dark in the office, but he made no move to turn on the light and just sat down beside me.

"Now, on with that theory you wanted to discuss with me here" He commanded, arrogantly smirking. I felt weak at the knees.

"So, Doctor Wilson came to me with this wild theory" I started and he tensed.

**House's POV **

I tensed as soon as Wilson's name crossed her lips and almost growled. He was a good friend, but if he was to mess with my girl, I would beat the crap out of him with my cane. I almost smiled at the thought.

"Please do tell" She blushed and I began to worry. Was it something bad?

"Well... He sort of said that..." She stopped, unable to say more, probably due to embarrassment.

"Go on" I frowned, my hand converted into a fist.

"He sort of said that... You- you liked me" She finished in a whisper, so low that I could only barely hear. I froze in place and took her face in my hands, staring deep down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell me exactly what he said." I ordered and she swallowed hard, probably thinking that I was angry at her. Damn it, Wilson!

"He said something like 'completely head over heels in love' with me" She said timidly and I sighed.

"Doctor Wilson is a liar" **(Readers glare at me and I hide under a table, typing something that will make it better)** Her face fell.

"I feel that and much more" And, taking a leap of faith (a LOT of faith actually), I closed the gap between our faces.

**(Unnecessary transition! Nah, just kidding!) Bella's POV **

His lips were rough against mine and I took just a second to react, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on to him for dear life. My lips began to move in synchrony with his and I felt him smile in my lips.

Soon enough, his tongue was doing something I _never_ imagined House could do. Begging. Begging for entrance in my mouth, which I granted him at a speed that could defy the speed of light.

His tongue danced with mine, not fighting for control but exploring and caressing. I moaned in pure pleasure and he groaned appreciatively. Suddenly he pulled apart.

"This is so wrong" He said and I frowned. "I love you" Ok, the frown was gone. I was grinning now.

"I love you too" He kissed me again, this time pressing me down against the couch while his hands traced my sides.

**- WARNING: M RATED CONTENT AHEAD. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT JUST SKIP TO THE PART WHERE IT SAYS 'M RATED CONTENT OVER' (IT'S NOT VERY GRAPHIC, BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS NOT QUITE THE WRITER, lol) -**

His right hand cupped my breast and he moaned at the same time I did. I kissed his neck as he started to massage my breast. He started to trail kisses down my neck, my chest and he stopped ant my breasts, starting to do his job there.

I moaned and arched my back, gripping the couch's side forcefully. My right hand was wrapped around his neck so tightly that I was afraid that I was bruising him. He moaned back and continued.

He then stopped and looked at me, his usually blue eyes now darkened with passion. I nodded and he ripped my shirt and undid my bra at the same time that I undressed his upper half of the body. He massaged my stomach and worked his way down.

I was moaning incoherent things by now, fully absorbed by this man. He undressed me as I did to him and looked at me with lustful eyes.

"House" I moaned and that did it. Growling like a vampire, he made his way between my legs and thrust into me as I cried out in pain.

He stayed put for a second before thrusting into my once again. He continued with this at a slow pace at first, but faster later until I reached climax and so did he. He collapsed on top of me and then rolled over and pulled me to rest my head on his chest.

**- M RATED CONTENT OVER. NOT OVERLY GRAPHIC, A LITTLE POOR I THOUGHT BUT OH WELL... -**

We stayed like that for at least an hour, until he kissed my hair.

"If we stay like this any longer people will eventually walk in and notice us" He said in a whisper. I nodded, got up and got dressed. When I turned to look at him, I saw that he was already dressed too.

"I'm sorry" He suddenly said, staring at me "I took advantage of you" He sounded so full of sorrow that I moved closer and touched his cheek.

"You didn't. I wanted that. I've wanted that for a long time" His eyes darkened considerably and I laughed.

"Thank you Bella, but there's a thing or two you should know about me" I nodded and sat on the couch again, trying not to think of what had just happened there, not that it was a bad thing.

"Do tell"

"First, I'm addicted to Vicodin" I looked at him with curiosity.

"Is that a drug?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's a painkiller actually. I guess I'm just as addicted to it as I would to any other drug though." He said with a grin, seeming relieved that I wasn't running away from him. Pfffft, yeah, like that was going to happen!

"Second" He continued "I'm sarcastic, cynic, arrogant, despicable and inconvenient" He took a deep breath "You've changed me, you really did" He kissed me, his hand massaging my tight. I grinned and shook my head.

"Not here" I said and he grinned playfully and removed his hand.

"And I'm a cripple" He added, still staring at me like I was going to punch him in the face.

"You didn't look like a cripple to me back then" I surprised even myself and blushed as soon as the words left my mouth. House's grin got wider.

"I shall have to thank you, then" And he kissed me again, gently. I sighed when he pulled away and he smirked.

"What does this mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid of his answer. I didn't want it to be just a one night (or one day) thing. "Us?"

"Well, I would very much love it if you would agree to be my girlfriend" He said.

"I'd love to" And we were kissing again, this time more forcefully. He pulled back, sighing.

"I don't want to keep this a secret. Cuddy would probably find out anyway, that curious woman" He sighed again and held my hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go"

**Hope you're satisfied. My *cough* my friend's *cough* M rated scene was not the best but hey! My friend is not the best writer and I'm not comfortable writing this kind of scenes. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it and House and Bella are finally together! **

**Next chapter: Cullens visit**

**Future of the story: I'm thinking of a quarrel between a certain vampire and a certain human and maybe a surprise of maybe a new addiction to the family *hint hint* but that will be MUCH later on (or maybe not).**


	7. Threat

**I'm so sorry I put this in HIATUS but I had a lot of things going on (getting completely obsessed by Portal: The Game and then playing it repeatedly until I beat it) and I kind of got lazy. I apologize for that. **

**I'm glad that two or three people have reviewed, but I expected a lot more since many of you reviewed asking for more. **

**I don't own House.**

**IMPORTANT: We're finally moving forward with the plot. Be ready for less romance and ****more action from now on. **

Bella was sitting in the cafeteria with House eating lunch that she paid for with her money that he offered to pay with. Resuming, he offered to pay... with her money. Gee, thanks!

"So, when do you think they are all going to show up asking questions" She asked while House drank a Pepsi, always staring at her "And stop staring, it's creepy"

"I can't help it, you're beautiful. As for the other question, I really hope soon, or I'll have to fire them for actually learning something when I tell them not to pry in my business." He laughed, making the whole room turn to stare at him.

"What's wrong, weirdos? Go back to your miserable lunch" He glared, earning a grin from Bella. He smiled at her "Damn nosy people"

"You deserve it. I bet you pry everybody's life" She shrugged.

"I do" He laughed again.

Just then, his team entered the cafeteria, searched for him and quickly found him in one of the tables with Bella.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up to try to make my life some sort of soap opera" House said, half amused half annoyed.

"We got lost in the way" Said Chase, sarcastically.

"Next time I'll get you a map" House joked, casually wrapping one arm around Bella's shoulders and holding her close to him. The team's breathing stopped for one second and then they all started asking questions at the same time.

"Silence, damn it! Sit down, pay me something and I'll tell you what you want to know, gee" House ordered, just as Wilson and Cuddy made their way through the cafeteria to join them.

"You too, guys" They all sighed and bought something for House to eat.

They all stared at House as if expecting him to start talking, but he just held Bella tighter and grinned, making her blush furiously.

"Uh..." Bella said to break the uneasy silence "Hello"

Some

"Hi Bella"

and

"What's up, Bella?

and

"Are you feeling better?" choir answered her. She blushed even further.

Just then the waitress came to deliver all his food and House frowned a bit at the quantity of it.

"Would you like some?" He asked Bella, smirking.

"Nothing"

"Great, then you get that half and I get this" He smiled and started digging through his food. Bella sighed, but smiled and picked up a doughnut, taking one small bite.

"So, you have a lot to explain" Thirteen stated, smiling up at Bella. She had the feeling they would become great friends.

"I guess I do" She sighed and swatted House's arm, mentioning him to start talking.

"Ouch" He muttered "Well, all of your questions will be answered so do ask"

"What's up with you and Bella?" Wilson asked.

"She is my girlfriend, thank you very much" House answered.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Wilson muttered, taken aback slightly.

"I don't believe you" Cuddy said, daring him to prove her wrong, which he gladly did.

With a happy glitter on his eyes, he leaned in and claimed Bella's mouth for himself, kissing her gently. She turned red instantly, but responded. By the time the pulled apart, they found the team glaring at Cuddy for making them watch that.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Asked Chase, apparently not surprised by the news.

"Great, thank you"

After that everyone's pagers started going off and they left after quick apologies.

House smirked at Bella but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her chocolate brown orbs were staring at the back door which had opened to reveal five people he had never seen before.

And he would be damned if he didn't admit they were beautiful. The front one was shorter than the others but still tall and lean, very lean. He walked graciously with no signs of the human clumsiness. He was a red-head, with a messy style of hair and his eyes, even though House couldn't see well from that distance, seemed to be light brown or yellow.

The second one, who was following right behind the red-head, was a pixie-like short woman with spiky black hair and friendly eyes of the same color of the red-head's. Behind her was a tall blonde man – over 6 feet – that scanned the room with a soldier-like stance.

Right after him, two more people entered the cafeteria. One was tall – although not as tall as the blonde one – and his curly brunette hair was all messed up. The other one was in possession of a beauty that millions would kill for. She was an average sized woman with bleach blond hair and the _yummiest_ curves House had ever seen.

An aura of seriousness surrounded them, begging for the people's understanding. And House did understand. They were on a mission – five lethal soldiers that could not be disrupted from their objective.

It made his blood run cold in his veins and the cynic doctor found himself paralyzed in the seat. A quick glance at Bella was all that it took to unfreeze the precious crimson blood, though.

The girl was half crouched and half curled in a ball, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed while her mouth hung wide open. She let out a small gasp of... fear? Gregory House saw red. He tried to reach his own soul and calm the turmoil that had risen at the sight of Bella's terrified stance, but it was to no avail.

His gaze hardened as he grasped Bella's shoulder and jerked it. Bella snapped out of her horrified daze and bit her lip, glancing down at his hand, which was grasping her shoulder forcefully.

"Let's get out of here" He said firmly, not even waiting to see her small, timid nod before he stood up and exited the cafeteria, dragging her with him.

Before he stormed out of the small cafeteria, though, he looked back to see if the strangers were following him. His breath got caught up. They were standing perfectly still in the doorway staring at him.

Glaring at him.

He turned around and almost ran (if possible with a can) out. Bella was still not responding to anything he told her, acting as if she had been turned into a _zombie_. He didn't like that. He was sure the strangers were the cause of it.

As he limped towards his office, he could feel the five strangers' glare burning him.

* * *

Edward Cullen let out a low growl as he saw an old man drag Bella away and made a motion to follow them, but was stopped by a tiny hand on his arm.

"What is it, Alice?" He snarled, jerking her hand out of his arm. Alice Cullen let out a small sigh and crossed her arms.

"That is the guy I saw. The one she is supposed to end up with" She informed with an arrogant expression marring her usually happy face.

"How do I know it really is the one? You blocked your mind from me! If it really is that much of a secret, you shouldn't be telling me that right now!" Edward hissed at her. Alice sighed again.

That day was destined to be one of Edward's longest days in his...existence. If he knew what was to happen, all of the future could be compromised.

"All will turn out well. Remember this. Now go and call the wolves. I'm under the impression that we will need their help" She smiled faintly at him as Jasper approached them and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"But _Alice_" He hissed "You don't anything useful! You're useless at the moment, admit it!"

"Stop it, Edward; we're drawing too much attention to ourselves. Let's talk outside" Jasper warned. A quick glance at the now almost silent cafeteria revealed dozens of scared humans.

Even if they weren't talking loud enough for humans to hear, it was most certainly a weird scene to see five beautiful people standing in the doorway while two of them were growling at each other.

"Make them calm down, Jasper. I will call the wolves. You stay at the apartment and we'll meet you there" Edward calmly ordered. It was said with such authority that Jasper didn't even think twice before he stood to attention and nodded firmly.

Edward himself was amazed by what he had just done. He had never considered himself to be a born leader and the simple fact that someone had followed his instructions – no, his _orders_ – without questioning was simply surprising. He regained his composure and gave a nod of his own before walking out of the cafeteria, around the building and to the parking lot.

Glancing around to be sure no one was following him, he got into his Volvo, started the ignition and drove off the hospital with only one thought in mind.

_They must not find Bella before we do. I'll make sure of it or die trying._

* * *

"You're late"

"We cannot run around in wolf form in New Jersey, you know?" The leading one replied. Edward gave him a tired sigh.

"At least tell me you're on full alert" He begged. The tall man before him chuckled.

"Someone has to be" He replied "We will let you know if something is out of order. They won't get close to her. That much I swear"

It wasn't an empty promise. In fact, Edward had never seen that kind of fire burning in the wolf's eyes. The Alpha blood ran deep within his being and affected his very core. There, before him, stood – proud and tall – the Alpha Jacob Black, the biggest wolf known until now by the Cullens.

The boy had a mature look on his face but the boyish smirk betrayed his true age. Edward sighed. How he wished that they wouldn't drag children into the fight. How he wished that there was someone actually safe from the new found threat.

"We are to meet up with the others in the apartment. And put some damn shirts on or people will start getting suspicious" Edward scolded. Jacob smiled arrogantly.

"We will, but not because you ordered us to. You should keep in mind that I'm also the boss around here and I will not tolerate any defying attitude you might show. Are we clear?" Once more, Edward cursed the damned war. The child's innocence was gone and before him stood a warrior. An adult.

"May this war be damned to hell" He muttered, clenching his fists. Anger was swelling up inside of him, making him want to punch something. Had he not known he was a vampire, he might have actually thought he was a werewolf.

"Amen to that" The werewolf replied darkly.

* * *

Bella sat shivering on House's office's couch, trying to get a hold of her spinning emotions. She almost didn't notice when Greg held her hand in his warm one.

"Who were those people?" He asked sternly, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from cussing aloud.

"They are... were...my family" House was confused.

"Family? Why would be so terrified of family?" He asked, bewildered.

"We didn't part on the best of terms" Bella was regaining some control over herself. She took a deep breath and then started talking again "The red-head was my boyfriend"

Gregory House let out a growl to which Bella responded by kissing him passionately on the lips. She moved onto his ear, satisfied with the low moan he produced.

"I don't love him. I love you and only you" She assured him.

Silence. A small cough from the entrance of the office.

"Hello again, Bella" Said a rather squeaky voice from the doorway. Bella's heart almost stopped when she turned around to see the one she really hoped was there.

Alice Cullen smiled at her friend.

**I just had this brilliant idea: Victoria comes out early! Hehehehe... but she won't be alone...**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	8. A Familiar Face, a Strange Behavior

The world seemed to stop as Alice smiled. Bella felt her heart quicken and her breath grow louder as she gasped out of shock. A bolt of electricity ran through her, burning her veins from the inside.

The brunette's eyes blinked once as the realization of her best friend's presence dawned on her. It was all there: the black spiky hair, the minuscule stature and the high fashion clothes.

"Alice" She stated in a monotone voice. Inside, her thoughts were swirling, screaming at her, each ordering a different course of action.

There was one in particular that caught her attention. A small, almost sultry voice, that didn't scream like the others but murmured in a perverted tone.

_Why is she here? She wasn't supposed to be here. Kick her out. She will ruin you again._

Bella blinked and then, rather suddenly, clutched her head and let out a blood curling scream as her mind was assaulted by a piercing pain. The burning feeling seemed to embrace her whole being, trapping her inside her own head.

And then she blinked. And noticed she was hovering over Alice with her lips curled and her teeth bared and a huge frown in her face. And as a little more realization hit her, her brain registered that she was gripping Alice's arms with such a force that the skin under it was bruising.

With a little more effort she felt House's hands steadying her by the waist as the man tried to pull her of the petite vampire, who was wincing in pain. She was _wincing_ in pain.

Shocked out of her daze, Bella allowed Greg to pull her off Alice and shield her with his body. The tiny vampire jumped back, a look of pure shock dancing in her eyes. Her hands trembled slightly as she blinked to shake the confusion away.

"Bella, no... Not you too" Her once best friend murmured, shaking her head viciously as she back away from the petrified brunette.

The teenager tried to reach for her, extending a hand to touch the petite vampire, as if assuring that all was good, that she was sorry for what she had done, but Alice jumped back and away from her apologetic touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. We'll send someone else. Don't do anything irrational" She whispered as her body shook once, all of her portraying fear of the worst kind.

Then, as quickly as it had all happened, the black haired pixie-like vampire was out of reach and out of the room. Bella blinked once and then turned her face upwards to meet Greg's concerned gaze.

"What's wrong, Bella? I've never seen you act this violently" His voice was teetering between admonishment and concern, his trembling thumb caressing the younger woman's chin as he tried to make some sort of sense from the situation.

"I... I don't know..." Was the soft reply, followed by a confused sigh.

The gray haired man opened his mouth once, his vocal cords tightening in order to produce sound, but was cut out by the sound of footsteps. Fast as lightning, Greg spun around, arms outstretched by his sides to prevent anyone from coming too close to Bella. His rugged face was set into a frown.

A boy, probably younger than Bella, stood there, hands up in a defensive and peace-making gesture as he smiled slightly. Despite his obvious younger age, the boy was taller than Greg himself, easily completing 6' 2.8''. His dark brown hair, so much like his eyes, was messy and cropped short, some falling into his eyes.

It was then that Greg really took in the boy. He was wearing a black shirt and the attire was completed by a pair of jean shorts and some worn out flip-flops. Certainly not the appropriate clothing to wear in the New Jersey winter, Greg thought as his frown turned fiercer.

"Who are you?" He asked, not for once relaxing from his uptight stance.

The boy frowned and then smiled brightly in a way that was slightly familiar to Bella, though the girl could not quite put a finger on why.

"My name is Seth Clearwater" The sent a bolt of electricity running through Bella's brain. The girl gasped in clear shock as her database found a clear match for the name, as well as the face.

The boy's eyes turned worriedly to her as he heard the soft gasp for air coming from the only female present.

"I was sent her to pick Bella up and later I was told to bring the man that was with her along as well" The dark brown eyes belonging to the boy – Seth – pierced trough her as he furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seth... You're Harry's son, aren't you?" Bella asked, her voice trembling slightly as she took one hesitant step forward, swiftly stepping out of Greg's protection area to stand beside him.

"That's right!" That brought a smile to Bella's face. The fact that Seth had – even if only for a moment – abandoned his serious demeanor and returned to the bright grinning boy she had always known him to be was comforting. Familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, feeling slow and unaware. Seth chuckled darkly, back to the serious façade.

"I already told you that I'm here to take you both" He seemed to remember something in that moment. With a friendly smile adorning his lips, he turned to Greg and offered him a hand.

"I'm Seth Clearwater and I don't think we've met" He introduced himself for the second time that day. His extended hand was shaken by the doctor, who didn't turn his frown down.

"I'm Gregory House. I'm Bella's boyfriend" He announced loudly, as if making sure that the title belong to him and him alone and that the boy wouldn't come between them.

Seth seemed thrown out of balance by the revelation but his serious gaze faltered for a second only before he regained his composure.

"You are to come with me. This place is no longer safe" The Clearwater boy said firmly, setting a heavy hand on top of Bella's shoulder, pushing her forward, towards him. The tanned Quileute sighed when he felt some resistance to his pull.

"Wait... What do you mean by 'no longer safe'? Where are we going?" Seth laughed half-heartedly, slightly shaking his head and directed his amused gaze towards Bella.

"You, miss, ask too many questions" Any comeback Bella might have had prepared for Seth's dismissive answer was lost when he bent over and picked her up, throwing the young adult clumsily over his shoulder.

The brunette – as well as House – was stunned to silence for a second before landing a well-aimed punch at Seth's back.

"Seth! Let me go!" She all but yelled, only to have Seth grunt in response, hissing at her to calm down as he started moving towards the window "What are you doing? We're on the third floor! We're going to die!"

Bella's pleas were beginning to sound frantic even to her own ears but an unnatural panic was starting to take over her, shaking the young woman to the very bones. As she opened her mouth to start screaming, Seth stopped suddenly, just beside the window and turned to Greg who was charging at them with his fist tight and ready for a punch.

Seth caught the fist mid-air. Silence filled the room as Seth let go of the rugged doctor's hand and threw him a little piece of paper he took out of his pocket pants.

"Follow us to this address. Just keep this in mind: if you lose the paper or you tell anyone about this – and I also mean Charlie – you will pay dearly, do you understand?" The threat was low and resembling a snarl. Bella coughed uneasily.

"Uh... Seth, put me down. If you let go of me I swear I won't call the police or anything..." She was cut short by Seth's bitter laugh. The boy shook his head in a 'tsk' manner before steadying one foot on the window.

"If you were to call the police, you would die. I'm here to protect you. Don't you want to see your friends again? What about Jacob?" He inquired, easily stepping out of the window and into the emergency stairs, all the while sending a death glare at Greg, who was scowling at him. His hand held his cane and it was shaking badly out of anger.

The young brunette known as Bella let out an exasperated snarl.

"Of course I want to see Jacob" Her thoughts took an abrupt turn and focused on the younger Quileute boy with whom she used to make mud pies and that she had befriended later on. His smile was contagious even when it was only a memory, she noted.

"Then come with me. He's waiting for you. In fact, he almost had a break down when he found out you had left for New Jersey, right after he... well... and just after that we discovered... uhh" The Quileute boy seemed to be having quite the trouble organizing his thoughts and ended up shaking his head "I'll explain later. It's really not in my hands to tell you this; it has to be either him or one of the Cullens"

Bella's eyes widened and, even though Seth couldn't see it, he seemed to have realized he had said something he shouldn't.

"Look, you should really try and work it out with them, ok? They found out before we did and... They really, _really_ missed you. Esme was almost jumping out of the window when we decided it was time to pick you up" His words sounded soothing but Bella tried not to fall for it. Instead she clenched her fists tightly and ventured for another question she knew it wouldn't be answered.

"They found out _what_ exactly?" She growled. Seth shrugged and crouched on the emergency stairs, eyeing the street under them.

"They'll tell you" Then, turning slightly to Greg, he added in a snarl "Be sure you're not followed. You wouldn't want your Bella getting hurt, now would you?" And without waiting for an answer, he leaped out of the stairs and into the empty air.

Bella bit her tongue to keep from screaming her lungs out and clenched her fists into the back of Seth's shirt, whimpering. The fall was soon gone though. With a soft 'thud', Seth landed on his legs and straightened again, before putting Bella down.

"From here on you'll walk with me, ok?" He asked, being careful as to not scare the already frightened girl "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, ok?"

A small nod was all the response he got from the young woman in front of him and he didn't need any more. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he started to walk, stopping only to send a brief smile at Bella.

"C'mon" He muttered "I won't bite"

Sensing some sort of security with the huge gangly teen, Bella sped up to match his strides, and they walked evenly side by side. Their thoughtful silence was broken by Seth's boyish voice.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" He smiled kindly at Bella as he formulated the proposal. Stunned out of her silent daze, Bella nodded.

"I think so..." Seth took her hand in his big warm one as he dodged the moving crowd, pulling her after him. After five minutes or so they came to a halt as Seth inhaled deeply, a smile creeping up his face.

"The food here smells great. I think we might just eat here" Bella threw him a puzzled look. Clearing her throat she raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell the food smells great? We're outside the restaurant and I can't smell anything" Seth frowned a bit but was back to his cheery self in less than a second. He gently pulled her forwards.

"I just know it. I've eaten here before. Just get in!" He pushed her inside the restaurant and anxiously signaled the waitress. The long-haired woman smiled kindly at him and nodded in acknowledgement of Bella's presence.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, turning her attention to Seth once more. The Quileute boy was showing obvious signs of uneasiness as he ran a nervous hand through his short hair.

"Get us a table please. We're in a hurry" He reached for his back pocket and took out his wallet, handing the waitress a twenty. The woman's blue eyes widened for a second before she nodded and smiled widely and led them into an available table in the far corner of the restaurant.

They picked their meals and ate in silence, only interrupted by Seth's occasional 'damn's when he checked his cell phone.

At the seventh 'damn', Seth turned his attention to Bella with a frown adorning his boyish face and opened his mouth to say something to the awkwardly silent girl in front of him, but stopped in the middle of the action and his eyes widened in fear.

The tanned boy slowly turned his head back, eyes wide with terror and his grip of his chair turned fierce, his knuckles going white. He let out a small exasperated growl.

"We have to leave" He muttered fiercely, turning his attention back to Bella, who gulped.

"Why?"

"Because I said so" He stated coldly, causing Bella to flinch and allowing him to pull her by the hand and push her towards the back door.

Bella looked back just as two men – one big and muscular and the other short and thin – turned their heads to stare into the deepest recesses of her soul. She froze in the middle of her step and gasped.

The waitress was pointing towards their table, eyes cold as ice and a devilish grin on her face as they handed her a large amount of cash.

"Come on! Move!" Seth roared in her ear, pushing her forwards. They bolted out of the restaurant and Bella felt Seth's burning hands picking her up. Holding her bridal style, he jumped up into the nearest wall, only to turn in the last second and put his foot on said wall.

Grunting, he pushed forward and jumped again, repeating the process until they had reached the rooftop. He growled when a slight noise of pursue was heard and dashed forward.

* * *

Bella didn't know how long they had missed the two men or even how long had they been jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _Like ninjas..._ She thought with a mental chuckle.

The duo came to a halt as Seth set her heavily on the ground – or roof.

"Ok, our destination is just ahead. Stay close, ok?" He ordered harshly, before picking Bella up again and jumping down from the roof.

He let her down again and knocked on the door.

There was a short pause before an answer came from the inside. A voice that was strangely familiar to Bella's ears.

"Well, well, Seth. You're late" Said the masculine voice, a deep tone that Bella recognized.

Wide eyed, Bella took a step back.

"Jasper?"

**Ok, I'm sorry for both the wait and the cliffhanger but I can explain the wait. I've been writing my book and I sort of got caught up in the whole writing process. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Kelia**


End file.
